1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical readers, and particularly to optical readers employing color imagers.
2. Technical Background
Optical indicia readers equipped to read one-dimensional or two-dimensional bar code symbols are well known in the art. There are a number of optical character recognition systems on the market as well. In addition, many financial institutions today employ computer-driven signature capture systems. Many of these systems employ monochrome imagers because monochrome imagers are well-suited to read graphical symbols, such as bar codes, OCR symbols, or signatures.
On the other hand, the ability to provide image capture functionality along with indicia reading in one device is very appealing. Currently, optical readers having image capture functionality use monochrome imagers that provide gray scale images. While such devices are useful, gray scale images are less desirable than color images for viewing purposes. The public has come to expect color imaging. Further, monochrome images are often less distinct and not as informative as color images.
Unfortunately, there are problems associated with using color imaging systems to read graphical symbols. The first problem relates to the difficulty of distinguishing bi-tonal indicia in a color image. Because color imagers provide more information that bi-tonal indicia readers can use, color imaging data is often confusing to graphical symbol indicia readers. One way to solve this problem is to convert the color imaging data into gray-scale data. However, commercially available methods for converting color images to gray-scale are too slow for high-volume scanning. Thus, an optical reader employing a color imager with a gray scale converter would be slower and more expensive than an optical reader using monochrome imager because of the additional processing required.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive optical reader that is capable of performing color photography and evaluating graphical symbols. This optical reader must be capable of automatically determining whether an image includes a graphical symbol or is merely a color photographic image, and process the acquired color imaging data based on that determination. A need also exists for an optical reader that is able to associate an acquired color image with any subsequent acquired color image.
The present invention addresses the needs identified above. The present invention is directed to an inexpensive optical reader that is configured to perform color photography or evaluate graphical symbols. The optical reader of the present invention automatically, or through manual selection, determines whether a captured image is a color photographic image or, a color image that includes a graphical symbol. Subsequently, the optical reader of the present invention processes the acquired imaging data in accordance with that determination. The optical reader of the present invention is operative to acquire and associate a plurality of acquired images.
One aspect of the present invention is an optical reader. The optical reader includes a color imaging assembly for acquiring an image of an object, the color imaging assembly generating imaging data corresponding to the image. An image analysis circuit is coupled to the color imaging assembly. The image analysis circuit being configured to determine if the color imaging data includes at least one graphical symbol. The image is classified as a graphical symbol, or the image is classified as a color photograph if the color imaging data does not include at least one graphical symbol. A processing circuit is coupled to the image analysis circuit. The processing circuit is operative to process the imaging data based on the determination.
In another aspect, the present invention includes an optical reader for capturing an image of an object. The optical reader includes a color imaging assembly for converting the image of the object into color digital data corresponding to the image. An automatic mode selection circuit is coupled to the color imaging assembly. The mode selection circuit uses at least a portion of the color digital data to select one of a plurality of operational modes of the optical reader. The operational modes include at least a graphical symbol mode and a color photography mode. A processing circuit is coupled to the mode selection circuit. The processing circuit is configured to process the color digital data based on the selected operational mode.
In another aspect, the present invention includes an optical reader for capturing an image of an object. The optical reader includes a color imaging assembly for capturing the image as color imaging data. A classification circuit is coupled to the color imaging assembly, the classification circuit being configured to process at least a portion of the color imaging data to thereby select one of a plurality of classifications, whereby the image is classified as a color photographic image, or as an image that includes at least one graphical symbol. An automatic mode selector is coupled to the classification circuit, the automatic mode selector being configured to select an optical reader mode in accordance with the selected classification. A processor is coupled to the classification circuit, the processor being programmed to process the color imaging data in accordance with the optical reader mode selected by the automatic mode selector.
In another aspect, the present invention includes an optical reader for capturing an image of an object. The optical reader includes a color imaging assembly for capturing the image as color imaging data. A user mode selector is coupled to the color imaging assembly, the user mode selector being switchable between at least one automatic user mode, or a manual user mode for manually selecting one of a plurality of imaging modes of the optical reader, whereby the plurality of imaging modes includes at least one graphical symbol mode and a color photography mode. An automatic imaging mode selector is coupled to the user mode selector and the color imaging assembly, the automatic imaging mode selector being operative to automatically select one of the plurality of imaging modes when in the automatic user mode. A processing circuit is coupled to the user mode selector and the automatic mode selector, the processing circuit being programmed to process the color imaging data based on the selected one of the plurality of operational modes.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for acquiring an image of an object with an optical reader. The method includes: acquiring first color imaging data representing the image; analyzing the color imaging data to provide an image classification, whereby the image is classified as a color photograph, or as including at least one graphical symbol; and processing the color imaging data in accordance with the image classification.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a computer readable medium having computer-executable instructions for performing a method including: acquiring color imaging data; analyzing the color imaging data to provide an image classification, whereby the image is classified as a color photograph, or the image is classified as including at least one graphical symbol; and processing the color imaging data in accordance with the image classification.
In another aspect, the present invention includes an optical reader having a color imaging assembly for acquiring color imaging data, and a graphical user interface including a display and a selection device. In the optical reader, a method for selecting at least one optical reader operating mode includes: displaying at least one icon on the graphical user interface, the at least one icon corresponding to the at least one optical reader operating mode; clicking on the at least one icon with the selection device to thereby select the at least one optical reader operating mode corresponding to the selected at least one icon; and processing the color imaging data based on the selected at least one icon, whereby the color imaging data is processed as a color photographic image, or as an image that includes at least one graphical symbol.
In another aspect, the present invention includes an optical reader having a color imaging assembly for acquiring color imaging data, and a graphical user interface including a display and a selection device. In the optical reader, a method of providing and selecting from a menu on the display includes: retrieving a set of menu entries for the menu, each of the menu entries representing at least one operational mode of the optical reader; displaying the set of menu entries on the display; selecting a menu entry; emitting a menu selection signal indicative of a selected operational mode; and processing the imaging data based on the selected menu entry, whereby the imaging data is processed as a color photographic image or as an image that includes at least one graphical symbol.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for acquiring an image of an object with an optical reader. The method includes: providing a color imaging assembly; converting the image into color imaging data; classifying the image as either a color photograph, or as a color image that includes at least one graphical symbol; and processing the color imaging data in accordance with the step of classifying.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for acquiring an image of an object with an optical reader. The optical reader has a plurality of imaging modes including at least one graphical symbol mode, and a color photography mode. The method includes: capturing the image by acquiring color imaging data; analyzing at least a portion of the color imaging data to provide an image classification, whereby the image classification includes at least one graphical symbol classification and a color photography classification; automatically selecting one of a plurality of image processing modes based on the image classification provided in the step of analyzing; and processing the color imaging data based on the selected one of the plurality of image processing modes.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a method for acquiring an image of an object with an optical reader. The optical reader has a plurality of imaging modes including at least one graphical symbol mode, and a color photography mode. The method includes: capturing the image by acquiring color imaging data; automatically selecting one of the plurality of imaging modes based on an analysis of the color imaging data; and processing the color imaging data in accordance with a selected one of the plurality of imaging modes.
In another aspect, the present invention includes a system for processing at least one image. The system includes at least one network element. The system includes an optical reader including a color imager and a processor. The color imager is configured to capture the at least one image by generating color imaging data corresponding to the at least one image. The processor is configured to provide a classification of the color imaging data based on whether the color imaging data includes at least one graphical symbol. The processor is programmed to process the color imaging data in accordance with the classification. A network is coupled to the color optical reader and the at least one network element, whereby processed image data is transmitted between the network and the at least one network element.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows, and in part will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from that description or recognized by practicing the invention as described herein, including the detailed description which follows, the claims, as well as the appended drawings.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are merely exemplary of the invention, and are intended to provide an overview or framework for understanding the nature and character of the invention as it is claimed. The accompanying drawings are included to provide a further understanding of the invention, and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification. The drawings illustrate various embodiments of the invention, and together with the description serve to explain the principles and operation of the invention.